The present invention relates to novel herbicidal compositions. More particularly, it relates to herbicidal compositions which have excellent herbicidal effect without phytotoxicity to crop plants such as rice plant, wheat, vegetables, cotton, fruit-tree, soybean and mulberry.
Various herbicidal compositions have been proposed and practically applied. Thus, herbicidal compositions having desired herbicidal effect without phytotoxicity to crop plants have been further required.